leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
May 15, 2009 Patch
PVP.Net * New Invite system fully in place. League of Legends 英雄 * : bonus damage reduced to 60 from 80. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1 from 1.25. ** Speed the target gets pushed back with increased to 1200 from 1000. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.25 from 0.2. ** Damage increased to 25/50/75/100/125 from 20/40/60/80/100. * : fade time reduced to 1.5 from 1.75. * : bonus damage modified to 15% from 10/15/20/25%. * : no longer triggers item effects like , , and (since its cooldown > 1 sec). * : ** Channeling time reduced to 5 from 6 (and made the end of the channel proc a heal). ** Rewrote the tooltip to make more sense. * : ** Duration reduced to 3/4/5/6/7 from 4/5/6/7/8. ** No longer nullifies . * : no longer penetrates . * : ** Cooldown increased to 16 from 14. ** Duration reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/8/10/12/14. * : ability power ratio reduced to 1 from 1.5. * : ** Fixed a bug that was causing it to deal double base damage. ** It no longer does half duration to close range units. ** Duration modified to 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 from 4. ** Updated the tooltip to make more sense / show the correct ability power ratio. ** Damage reduced to 60/120/210/280/400 from 80/160/240/320/400. * : damage increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 18/27/36/45/54. * Stats: ** Movement Speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Armor gain per level increased to 3.5 from 3. ** Base Armor increased to 18 from 14. * : damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/120/180/240/300. * : ** Cooldown increased to 100/85/70/55/40 from 90/75/60/45/30. ** Fixed a bug with that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of three. * : sped up animation speeds so it occurs more fluidly. * : slow reduced to 30% from 35%. * : Warwick can no longer be disabled while using this ability. Summoner Spells * : added a new particle which will allow you to see Clairvoyance above terrain (so no more hiding them in the terrain). 物品 * REMOVED from the item shop. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item: , , , , , . * : ** Armor reduced to 75 from 80. ** Magic Resist reduced to 40 from 45. ** Fixed a bug which allowed you to respawn an infinite number of times with no cooldown. * Removed from the game temporarily. * : ** Fixed a bug which caused its proc to give you double gold. ** Bonus proc damage reduced to 500 from 1500 (to reduce the benefit of neutral farming). ** Component items changed to 1x and 1x from 2x s. ** Recipe cost increased to 285 from 180 (total cost to 1000 from 1020). ** Effect made UNIQUE. * Fixed a bug that caused to get bonus damage from ability power. * Made new Recommended items for: Annie, Cardmaster, Chronokeeper, Evelynn, Morgana Le, Fiddlesticks, Master Yi, Ryze, Sion, Sivir, Soraka, Tristana, and Nunu. * : ** Max Health stack increased to 500 from 400. ** Health Regen per 5 cap increased to 62.5 from 50. * : ** Effect changed to +3 Mana Regen per 5 sec from +80 Mana. ** Health reduced to 130 from 150. ** Cost reduced to 435 from 475. * : ** Health reduced to 130 from 150 ** Cost reduced to 435 from 475. * : ** Health reduced to 130 from 150 ** Cost reduced to 435 from 475. * / : recoded these spells to make them unable to crit. * : ** Ability Power reduced to 60 from 70. ** Magic Resist reduced to 60 from 70. * : ** Ability Power reduced to 45 from 50. ** Recipe Cost increased to 1000 from 775. * : ** Armor reduced to 60 from 65. ** Critical Chance reduced to 20% from 25%. * : attack speed reduced to 25% from 30%. * : life steal increased to 17% from 15%. * : damage reduced to 20 from 30. * : recipe cost reduced to 500 from 600. * : ability power increased to 70 from 65. * : ** Armor increased to 25 from 20. ** Dodge Chance increased to 11% from 10%. * : recipe cost increased to 400 from 300. * : ** Attack Speed reduced to 45% from 50%. ** Critical Strike Chance reduced to 30% from 32%. * : armor increased to 24 from 20. * : recipe cost increased to 865 from 665. * : ** Ability Power reduced to 25 from 30. ** Mana reduced to 250 from 275. * : ability power reduced to 33 from 35. * : ** Health reduced to 600 from 650. ** Recipe cost increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Magic resist reduced to 45 from 50. ** Health regen per 5 reduced to 30 from 35. * : damage reduced to 75 from 80. * : ** Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. ** +Damage cap reduced to 40 from 60. ** Life steal cap reduced to 10% from 15%. * : ** Damage reduced to 40 from 45. ** Health regen per 5 reduced to 22 from 25. ** Mana regen per 5 reduced to 7 from 8. * : stun modified to 1 second to all units from 0.5 sec against ranged units only. * : recipe cost increased to 800 from 600. * : cost increased to 350 from 250. Neutral Minions * : added a hit effect. * : no longer has a buff that says it has silencing attacks. * Reduced all non-Epic neutral minion gold yield by ~ 10%. * Reduced all non-Epic neutral minion experience yield by ~ 10%. General * Updated Death timers to be: 20/20/20/25/25/30/30/37/44/51/58/65/70/75/80/85/85/85. * Max Cooldown reduction increased to 35% from 30%. * Removed aura from rider minions. * Regeneration rate from the fountain increased to 8.5 from 7.5. * Global Exp granted by Turrets reduced to 300 from 400. * Fixed a few icon bugs. * Fixed lua error with slash. * Basic minion gold yield growth reduced by 50%. * Added new Rider Minion and Super Minion models. * Gold bounty for assists increased to 75% from 50%. * Enhanced Pathfinding. * Health bar priority Improved. Should now be easier to see enemy health bars. Category:补丁说明 en:May 15, 2009 Patch